


I Wanna Be

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Series: Kinks Series [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Object Insertion, Past Abuse, Pseudobestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: Bucky cowered away from the prod and sat on his haunches. "Good dog," the German officer praised him, mockingly."Look at her, begging to be bred! She is in heat! Beg for it, bitch. Whine and bark for it.""You humans are so... creative," the man in green said, the memory dissolving around Bucky.. "Even without magic, your imagination is boundless. They truly saw you as a animal. Did you feel like one? Do you suppose your lovers would treat you better than the soldiers, if they saw you as a bitch? Why don't we see."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pet play was suggested by starthief, and this is where my brain took it.

It started with a dream. 

A man in green stood there in Bucky's mind-attic, poking his nose in and out of the boxes and lockers and other random containers he envisioned his scraps of memories being stored in. 

"I think I'll like this one," the man said teasingly, picking up a battered cardboard box. "Shall we see what's inside?" 

Bucky didn't want to, but the man set the box on the floor between them and opened the flaps. 

_"Er ist ein Hund!" A tall man exclaimed in German, and the men surrounding him broke out in laughter. Bucky was on his hands and knees on the floor in the middle of the crowd._

_"Can he do tricks?" One man asked._

_"Sit!" The German officer commanded Bucky. The naked man didn't move. "Hans," the officer snapped his fingers and an underling handed him a cattle prod. "Sit!" He repeated, waving the active prod close to Bucky's face. Bucky sat, but was shocked by the prod. "Nein! Like a dog," the officer said enunciating the words clearly._

_Bucky cowered away from the prod and sat on his haunches. "Good dog," the officer praised him, mockingly._

_A man pulled a cigarette out of a pocket and waved it toward Bucky. "Beg, mutt."_

_Bucky, humiliated and confused from the blow to the head he had taken earlier, sat up and put his hands under his chin._

_"Bark!" Another soldier demanded. Bucky grit his teeth and shook his head, and was punished with the electric prod again. "Sit up and bark!" He obeyed, getting back on his haunches and making a shaky, uncertain, "ruff" sound._

_A man came up behind him. The man in front of Bucky, with the cigarette he had tucked behind his ear, held him by the hair so he couldn't turn and see the person approaching from behind him. In a quick moment, the man in front hopped away, leaving Bucky's hair in the grip of a taller man behind him. "American prettyboys should beg on their knees," the man said, and he pushed Bucky down by his shoulders, leaving his ass sticking up above his head._

_"Give the dog a tail!" was met with loud cheers of agreement. "I know the perfect tail!" Another voice called out, triumphantly, and soon someone was prying something into Bucky's ass. Bucky pushed his cheek against the gritty cement floor and closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere else but here._

_The object was shoved in a few inches, then the hands released his hips and butt cheeks as laughter and jeers echoed around the entire compound._

_"Perfect! Take a look!" Someone pulled his head up and around so he could see a toilet brush sticking out of his butt._

_"Wag it! Wag your tail!" The prod sizzled close to his face, so Bucky screwed his eyes shut and shook his ass side to side. "Look at the happy doggy!"_

_A boot kicked him, and Bucky's human elbow buckled, sending his chin into the ground and clicking his teeth together. He made a pained whine involuntarily._

_"The bitch whined! Look at her, begging to be bred!"_

_Hands touched him, held his shoulders down, his chest against the icy cement. Someone twisted the handle, then prodded it around. Bucky panicked, and his bladder released, the piss leaving his drenched skin momentarily warm._

_"Her cunt leaks. She is in heat!" The brush was pulled out. "Beg for it, bitch. Whine and bark for it."_

"You humans are so... creative," the man in green said, the memory dissolving around Bucky. "Even without magic, your imagination is boundless. They truly saw you as a animal. Did you feel like one?" 

Bucky, disoriented and still on all fours, raised his head and glared at the man in green through his stringy curtain of hair. 

The man laughed. "You still are! Helpless and unaware of your surroundings! Do you suppose your lovers would treat you better than the soldiers, if they saw you as a bitch? Why don't we see." 

Bucky opened his eyes, sensing no other transition between the nightmare and waking. Something was wrong with his vision, everything was blurry and monochromatic except for a few blobs of color that stood out. Tony's arm was draped over his side, and Bucky tried to roll out from under it and landed loudly on the floor. 

"Bucky?" He heard Tony say his name, then murmurs of something else. Someone grabbed his face, and it was Steve. Bucky let out a whine of confusion; his thoughts were so murky and slow. 

"Bucky," he heard Steve say. Bucky pushed his face- no, muzzle, her muzzle towards Steve's chest, and her lover wrapped her head securely in his thin, gentle arms. Tony's hands landed on his side and stroked down her leg soothingly, then the hands were pulling her up, up- too high! Onto her back legs? She pulled from their grasp and fell back onto her four paws, hearing their voices rise in... anger? Bucky didn't want them to be angry, not at her. She lowered herself onto her belly and started to wiggle her body under the bed next to her. Hands grabbed at her, but she shook them off, bared her teeth and growled in panic, and they let her hide herself under the bed and left her alone. 

It was dim and safe. Her body began to itch in places. She shivered and wiggled, but was unable to unfold herself into a position to alleviate the sensations. 

"Bucky." It was Steve's voice. Calmer now, Bucky inched toward the opening where she could see something blocking the light. Steve's searching fingers touched her face, and she turned her head to lick them. He pulled them away quickly, but Bucky was happy that they came back again, and she snuffled and licked his palm. 

Steve and Tony were talking, their voices rising and falling in pitch and tempo, but Steve kept his hand there, and cradled Bucky's head in his big palm until it pulled away. She wanted it back, so she followed, her earlier fear making her emerge from safety slowly. Steve was there, and wrapped his arms around her again, petted her back, and she arched into the touch. There was a nagging sensation, a warmth and an aching need in her body that demanded her attention, and she lowered her torso down in the hopes that they would see what she wanted. 

"Bucky, Buck?" Tony urgently repeated her name, and she turned her head and blinked at the blurry could-be-Tony shape and whined. He was smart; he would figure out what she wanted. She wagged her tail, keeping everything but her hindquarters close to the ground. 

Smart Tony! Those were definitely his fingers pushing into her. The pleasure made her pant, and she nuzzled her head into Steve's lap and licked at his cock to get his attention focused on what was important. Steve made a soothing, crooning sound, and Bucky pushed his hips back against Tony's hand, wanting him in her thicker and deeper. 

Tony said something, and Steve shouted, "No!" which made Bucky jump in surprise and try to get away and be a good girl. Her regret must have shown, because Steve gently pulled her back, and let her sniff at his cock. She pulled a law forward to try to dig through the clothes he wore, but he caught her paw in his hand. She huffed hot breath into his crotch and gyrated her hips enticingly, needing his dick inside of her with an overwhelming desire. 

Tony's fingers came back- no, it was his cock! Hot and hard and just there, so close in her hot, flexing cunt. She pushed back against him, ignoring Steve's sharp "No!," needing Tony inside her more than Steve's kind voice. 

Tony's cock thrust into her and she howled with ecstasy, lifting her muzzle from Steve's lap. Steve tried to wrestle her head back down, and she let him, feeling her body shake joyfully as Tony rammed in and out of her cunt. 

Tony took a hand off her hip and pet Bucky's head. "Good boy," she heard him say, and it was almost right. She wanted to please him, make him feel as good as he was making her feel, so she pushed back against him, and heard him groan. He picked up speed, and repeatedly jammed his thick cock into Bucky, and pleasure sparked up and down her spine, causing her to howl again between heavy pants. Tony pushed in and in like he was trying to climb inside her womb, and she cried with how almost-enough it felt. Tony and Steve talked to each other, Steve moved away, and then Bucky felt something else nudge in her cunt next to Tony's dick. She looked back to get a glimpse, and saw that Steve had his fingers in her loose, sloppy hole next to Tony's cock. 

The fingers twitched inside her, making Tony groan and her legs collapse. She let herself lie there, panting, enjoying the care she felt from both her lovers. Smart boys, so smart, giving her what she needed so good. 

Eventually, the pleasure and the burning need ebbed, and she relaxed, letting both of them slip out. She drifted until Steve brought her water in a thing that confused her. He brought it to her mouth, but her tongue was unable to reach the liquid. Tony saved her, again, bringing her water she was able to lap up properly as he stroked her head. She licked him gratefully before relaxing back into a snooze. 

* * *

Part of Bucky, his human mind, had remained with the man in green watching the scene. When the action had died down, Bucky turned to him with a proud smile. "My lovers treat me well," he said, musing at what an understatement that was. The man in green lost his petulant look, and seemed to smile a real smile back at him. 

"I suppose you deserve it. I honestly had no idea how damaged you have been, and appreciate your willingness in letting my whim play out. I would help heal the fractures in your mind, if you granted me permission." 

Bucky's desire to be 'fixed' warred with his distrust of anyone messing with his head. Finally, he said, "Actually, I don't think I'm doing too badly." 

"I have never seen a mind organized such as yours." 

"I think, once I learned that I couldn't trust any memory, that I just forced the big important ones into boxes, and let the unimportant stuff get zapped away. These are all old memories, though; it doesn't seem like the new ones are showing up here." 

"This is only the attic," the man said. "Everything you want to keep usually stays downstairs." The pointed behind Bucky, and he turned to see a trapdoor that he could've sworn had never been there before in his imaginings of the attic. 

"Well, I shan't impose on your mind again, I think. There are many others who are less... stoic while in the control of my magicks." 

* * *

Bucky opened his eyes to find everything normal. His eyes could see, and what they saw were Tony and Steve's very confused, very worried, faces. He buried his head deeper into Steve's lap and groaned. "I really don't want to explain it now. But you both did exactly the right thing."


End file.
